lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman vs. Superman
:This page ignores the existence of Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. Batman vs. Superman is a 2016 action superhero movie directed by Locky Lorean and Wario Inora and distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment. It is the first time that both heroes have appeared on screen together. Story The movie begins with a newscast showcasing the appearance of Batman (portrayed by Charlie Hunnam) as he manages to accomplish a superhuman feat to save a helpless civilian. The newscast end and it is shown a scene with the Daily Planet TV crew, with Lois Lane (portrayed by Kate Mara) talking with her friend and Daily Planet reporter, Clark Kent (played by Robert Madden), about the mysterious Batman and wondering whom he might be, with Clark making his vision clear that he sees Batman as a potential threat. In the meanwhile, Bruce Wayne has a business meeting with LexCorp and talks about business with the company's CEO, Lex Luthor (portrayed by Corel Stoll). The two agree for a business cooperation between Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp. After the meeting, the two meet in the hallway of Wayne Enterprises HQ, as they discuss about recent events, mainly about Superman. Lex says that Superman is a threat to humanity and needs to be exterminated as soon as possible. Wayne is curious about Lex's statements and decides to take matters into his own hands. Bruce returns back to the Wayne Manor and takes the secret path to the Batcave, where he meets Alfred Pennyworth (portrayed by Jeremy Irons), whom he chats with, talking about Superman and if he is a threat or not. Alfred doesn't have a concrete answer and then says that Batman will have to find about it himself. Bruce suits up as Batman and sets up a trap to catch Superman's attention. In the meanwhile, Clark Kent is going home, taking a walk with his friend Jimmy Olsen (played by Alden Ehnrenreich). During their conversation, Clark notices the Superman Signal on the skies and then decides to end their talk early and suit on as Superman, in a scene similar to the 1978 movie. In a desolate place of Metropolis, Superman lands, meeting up with Batman. Batman starts confronting Superman verbally and vice-versa. Their argument starts to get heated, as Batman throws out a punch towards Superman, whom easily dodges. A battle ensues between the two, with Superman not opting to utilize his powers to full extent to not accidentally kill Batman during the battle. Although Superman has an impressive array of powers, Batman manages to knockout the Man of Steel. Batman leaves the scene of battle, returning to the Batcave. Superman wakes up in the scene of battle the next day in which he notices that he is late to work. Superman manages to reach his workplace without being noticed and turning back to his civilian clothes, although he is called out by his boss, Perry White (played by Tom Ellis), who gives him a warning if he ever gets late again on job he is going to lose it, as well telling Clark Kent to cover the announcement of the business deal between Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp. At the scene of the announcement at Wayne Manor, Clark goes to interview Bruce, although the two look at each other shocked, noticing that they are indeed Superman and Batman whom in the previously night have battle against each other. This leads to a scene in which both try to stay serious and not act suspicious but it breaks down in awkward laughter between the two. After the interview, the two share a handshake and goes their ways. Clark goes down to meet with Lois, whom asks why he was acting so weird when meeting with Bruce, and a similar scene occurring with Bruce and his main business partner Vicky Vale. Luthor comes to Wayne, thanking him for a great party and saying that he has business to go and have to leave early. The next scene shows Luthor coming back to his manor, going to a secret path, eerily similar to the previous scene in which Bruce does the same thing, although it is revealed that the underground is actually a laboratory, in which Luthor is working with LexCorp scientists to find the weakness of the man of steel. One of the scientists, Otis (played by Seth Rogen), come to Lex to say that their report has come up with good results. One of the underground criminal organizations that LexCorp secretly founds have managed to found an odd meteorite by the name of Kryptonite and they suggest that the power hidden within the Kryptonite can be powerful enough to damage Superman. Luthor smiles at those news and says them to test the powers of Kryptonite on their secret weapon: the People's Might, a gigantic robotic suit. One month after, Bruce is contacted by an anonymous source, that says that they have information about LexCorp that might interest the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce dismisses the anonymous message, thinking it is probably someone trying to mess with him, although he is very interested in said information and asks to Alfred to track down the anonymous source. He finds out about his location and then rushes there. There, Bruce meets up with Alfred "Gus" Gorman (played by Kevin Hart), an infamous hacker who has managed to get information on even the most secure locations. Gus tells Bruce that the information that LexCorp is secretly founding underground criminal organizations with their earnings, for unknown secret benefits. Gus shows Bruce several phone calls between Luthor and the leader of criminal organization Black Zero, from which the leader talks about the discovery of Kryptonite and Luthor saying "Superman can't stop me now.", as well revealing his criminal connections. Bruce is furious at Luthor and thanks Gus for opening up his eyes. Bruce immedieatly rushes back to his manor. Meanwhile at Metropolis, Clark Kent is on his way to job, meeting up with Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane on his path to work. At first, it seems all is going well, until Clark sees someone suspicious following them and he informs the other two. They attempt to run away, startling the suspicious fellow, revealing that it was a trap from Black Zero. Black Zero manages to knock out all of the three and them threw all of them in a truck, trapping them inside of an isolate prision in the middle of nowhere. Bruce goes to his Batcave and goes to his Batman attire and lands at the nearby entrance of the Luthor Manor, in which he goes to confront Lex Luthor. Although at first, Batman manages to take a hold of the man, Lex surprise attacks him with the help of a shock gun and quickly takes off to the underground, where he suits up with the robotic suit. Batman gets up after the attack, he attempts to follow Lex, although Lex jumps out of the underground lair with the suit and then takes on Batman, managing to overpower the cowl. Clark Kent wakes up in the prison, alongside the other two. The other two seems afraid of the situation that they are in right now, although Clark says to the two to stay calm. Lois asks why they should be calm in a situation like this and Clark replies "because I know he is here.", with Lois replying with the question of whom he was talking about. Clark breaks the prison wall and sets his Superman costume from which he appears defeating the guards in the front of the prison cells and then Superman replying "Me.". Superman takes the two out of the prison and leave them in a safe place at the Daily Planet Headquarters, with Superman noticing Batman and Luthor battling. After leaving the two in a safe place, Superman goes out to help Batman, who is unable to take on Lex Luthor on his suit. Superman attempts an strike, but can't because of the suit's Kryptonite shield leaving Superman weaken and giving Lex Luthor a free strike. Lex Luthor strikes and then laughs, leading up with a rant against Superman, telling that he is the reason humanity has gone downward, since ever since he got here, humans don't stand up for their problems anymore and they have to rely on "outer world freaks" and that he is the People's Might and that he is the only reliable savior of humanity. Batman and Superman makes a plan to take on Luthor. A battle ensues, with the two heroes having managing to get around Luthor's Kryptonite shield by uploading a virus which would let Batman take remote control of the suit, disabling the Kryptonite shield. The two heroes comes out victorious and Lex is sent to an underwater prison cell for very dangerous threats. In the ending, Bruce Wayne meets up with Clark Kent on the time in which Clark leaves his job. Bruce says that he is aware of Clark's secret identity as Superman. He knows that both have different ways to take on criminals but they decide that they are both doing this for better days for humanity. The two shakes hands, agreeing to do their thing and to fight together for a better future. Bruce parts away, while Lois meets up with Clark asking where he was during the Superman and Batman battle against Lex Luthor. Clark asks Lois if she is ready for a surprise and Lois says that she is. Clark asks her to hold his hand and when she does, Clark flies up to the rooftop of Daily Planet and make his reveal to Lois that he is actually Superman. In a mid-credits scene, a circus is burned down through an accident and Batman appears to attempt to save everyone that he can. He manages to save most of them, although he isn't able to save one kid's parents (played by Liam James), from which he is deeply regretful of and flies away when he has no possible way to save anyone else. The kid watches as the bat flies a way, as a robin lands on his shoulder. In a short post-credits scene, in a futuristic location, monitors show Superman battling against Lex Luthor and other criminals in the aftermath of the events of Batman vs. Superman and a man is seeing watching everything. He is referred to as General Zod (portrayed by Joel Edgerton) by the system's AI, who tells him that they manged to find the one that they were looking for. Zod ends the scene with a smirk, before saying "Finally." in a threatening voice. Development Production Casting Marketing Music Cast *Richard Madden as Clark Kent / Superman. *Charlie Hunnam as Bruce Wayne / Batman. *Corey Stoll as Lex Luthor. *Alden Ehrenreich as Jimmy Olsen. *Tom Ellis as Perry White. *Seth Rogen as Otis. *Kevin Hart as August "Gus" Gorman. *Kate Mara as Lois Lane. *Alice Eve as Vicky Vale. *Gerald Butler as Commissioner Gordon. *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth. *Jack Reynor as Harvey Dent. *Liam James as Robin. *Joel Edgerton as General Zod.